Kingdom Come:Kingdom Hearts: Project replica
by Blader 25
Summary: When Vexen and a OC decide to combine Xion with the traits of seven other members, they get more than they bargained for. What happens when Xion finds out there's more than one "her?" Xemnas better be able to run fast. Rokushi in so many forms. Axel also.
1. Chapter 1

Vexen was not too pleased about having someone coming to work in his lab. No, more similar to being invaded, run over, and taken control of and held hostage in his lab!

Xemnas had made his point clear: " Vexen, I want you and our operative to work on this project. Notify me when you are complete. Understood?" Xemnas handed a Manila folder to Vexen.

" Yes, my liege." Vexen gulped. Xemnas had defintely missed his noting blueberry muffin. And without his muffin, Xemnas was as grouchy as Saix.

-Vexen's lab-

Vexen opened the door to find to notice a young man in white lab coat and organization cloak staring at some vials in held near a light.

"So, you're the operative?" Vexen asked.

"Correct." The young man replied. "my name is Chris. Yours is...?"

"My name is Vexen. I have an assigment from the Superior-"

" -to activate and complete project replica." chris finished.

"How did you know that?"

"I brought up the concept for said project. Now, if you open up the folder-" Chris began,

Vexen opened the Manila envelope, and to

his surprise, a vial and several pictures were taped to the inside of the folder. He read the number etched on the vial: XIV.

"This project has to deal with Xion, no?" Vexen inquired.

"Right. We-you and I- are combining number fourteen's current state with the DNA of organization members."

Vexen was pleased to know what the project was about, but combining DNA wasn't easy.

"And how will we do that if there is one Xion?"

"I had genetic copies made." Chris said, placing the vials onto a rack. "see those pods on the far wall?" he said pointing to the wall in back of the lab.

"Yes..." Vexen replied.

"Take a closer look at the inside."

Vexen stepped closer towered the pods, or at least that's what you could call them. They each held what seemed to be an individual Xion, floating in a green gel-like substance. At the top of each of the pods was a circular slot. If you followed said slot, it led to tubes inserted in the Xion's neck, wrists, and arms.

"Very good work, no?"

Vexen nearly jumped at the question, he hadn't expected Chris to come up from behind.

"yes. Whose DNA shall we use first?"

"how about eight?"

"fair choice. Begin insertion." Vexen commanded.

"As you wish." Chris slid the vial into the slot and watched the red fluid slither into the Xion, icily flowing from the tubes into the clone's veins. It was science, after all. Why not enjoy it?

"Now what number?"

"What about eleven?" Vexen asked, curious.

"we have an eleven DNA sample."

The two continued on, picking numbers eight, eleven, two, three, nine, ten and five for "test" clones.

They had failed to notice changes in the clones, however.

Eight's hair turned red at the tips and green tear shaped marks showed on her face.

Eleven's hair turned pink at the tips as well, but her complexion became nearly glowing.

Ten's became blond at the crown and the tips. She began to take a refined look to her complexion.

Two's hair grew into a ponytail and became grey in some places.

Three's hair stayed black, but became very long, nearly imitating three's dreadlocks.

Nine's hair stood straight up and remained black, only to

turn blond in some places with blue highlights scattered throughout her hair. It flattened afterwards, for the most part, but some pieces of hair refused to

lie down.

Five's hair became orange and black, part flat, part spikes. Her muscle size was increased proportional to her body, about twice the size.

But, that was the first day... And why notice then?


	2. Day 23 Ballad Of Courage

-Day 230-

-The Room Where Nothing Gathers-

Xemnas sat confidently on his throne, propped by a single arm. He was bored, and some entertainment was called for. Besides having Project replica initiated, there hadn't been much else going on. Kingdom Hearts was building, Roxas and Xion were taking out heartless, Demyx was _still_ slacking off, Axel was well, Axel. In spite of Saix's multiple protest about having more replicas, Xemnas had decided to go ahead with the Project. After ten days, thirteen had been created, seven were fit for combat testing, and three were for assisting Chris, the other three not fully developed.

As if on cue, Saix and Vexen both appeared, sitting in there respective seats. "Let's just get this _over_ with. Saix muttered, crossing his right leg over his left leg.

"Vexen. Are you prepared to see the fruits of your labors?" Xemnas asked his eyebrow raising.

"Why, of course Superior. Why wouldn't I?" Vexen spoke calmly.

"Very well then." Xemnas began, ""Operative Zero?"

"Yes, Superior." Chris replied, his hood down, speaking from the platform from the middle of the room. He had taken the time to set up a desk, gray in color, with multiple monitors interlaced by wires, all connected by two keyboards. Over the ear headphones were scattered about

"You may start testing."

"Yes Superior. Saix, Vexen?" The two members gave him a quick glance before nodding. "Well then. Let's start the party." Chris mumbled under his breath. A quick snap of his fingers, and seven hooded girls entered in a flash of black and silver smoke. Chris gave all of them a glance, each of them removing their hoods. Nialox remained grim. Arxiba had her hand on her chin, perhaps musing over a strategy. Five has silent, eyes closed, before opening them, full of strength. Three's hands were placed behind her back, laced in a casual form. One of Eleven's hands was intertwined in her hair, other swinging in the empty space. Xirulo, however, was holding a quintet of cards in her hands, poker face on.

Three other girls came walking out of a dark corridor. The first girl had her hood down, long black hair arranged into a long ponytail fitting over her right shoulder. The other girl had her hair set back, two thin, blonde antennae raising from in-between her head. The third girl, merely had the hood of her cloak raised up, hiding everything but her lips, leaving a thin smile. She threw back the hood, showing the black hair infused with gray hair. The hair was worn down, in fashion similar to Xemnas' own hairstyle. Xemnas shifted, sitting up straight in his throne.

"_This one, this one bears a resemblance to me. Very intriguing." _Xemnas mused to himself.

Chris noted the change in Xemnas' mood. _"I'll need to remind myself to let him know that is a clone of Xion, similar to him."_

"I believe we are set, and ready to go." Chris affirmed. With another snap of his fingers the seven girls disappeared. The monitors hummed to life, Chris and the other three girls sat at the desk staring intently at screens. The girl with blonde antennae turned two of the screens around, letting them face the other men. Saix stared intently at them, reading over every symbol, number, and line. One of the screens showed seven lines pulsing up down. Some ran slower than others, some quicker. Saix merely raised an eyebrow.

"The lines you see are ECG's. They measure a heart's, the physical one, "Chris added "electrical pulses. This allows us to properly measure the clone's health rates, and judge their emotional levels."

"A rather fitting genius." The girl with dark gray hair spoke, raising her arms in the air.

Elsewhere-

Xion had been assigned to Wonderland, to destroy shadow globs, which _once again_ had overrun the world. It was tiring work. She let out along sigh as the last glob faded into darkness. But why did she feel so nervous? She had cleared out all the Heartless, so why be frightened? It wasn't a memory, it felt like she was somewhere else and _nervous._ Why? Why?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you wonder why you are reading this as Day 23, instead of Day 230, Vexen has been dead for a long time by day 230, killed by Axel. The author stills Vexen alive so, that's why the day was changed. The author would suggest the Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep track Rage Awakened. Or when suggested, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. I will let you know when to begin the music. Maestro!

Nialox: Yo, Blader.

A/N: Yeah?

Nialox: You forgot something.

A/N: I did- oh, yeah…. Take it away, Nialox!

Nialox: Blader 25 _does not_ own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. Got it memorized?

Day 23- A challenge of Will

-?-

The seven girls were taken in shock as soon as they arrived. They had appeared in mist of black and silver, and, to their surprise, in an utter and desolate wasteland. But it wasn't the scenery that shocked them. Sure, dark brown dirt, thick towering spires of earth, and tan, overcast clouds in a non-habitable environment would scare a normal person, but Chris had told them, _"Listen. If you can survive at The Castle That Never Was, you can survive anywhere." _ So the environment wasn't the problem, it was more of an afterthought. The current problem was the dark, kneeling, knight in front of them. He held a massive blade, edges jutting out on both sides, brown blade connected to pale blue hilt. The charm at the end was a simple orange star-shaped charm. He had impaled the blade in ground, crouched in front of the blade. It spoke, finally.

"_Aqua…Ven…"_

"_Keyblade…" _the knight said.

"Who?" Xirulo asked.

"Nobody you should worry about, Xirulo. Focus on the assignment at hand." Five said. She had already begun to shift into a battle position, putting weight onto her left leg, bringing her right leg forward.

"_Who are you… Who are you people?" the knight questioned. _He paused, before continuing. _"I can feel it. We have met before. But when… No… it isn't you….It isn't you that I have chosen."_

Arxiba took a moment to face the others. "Everybody! Quick huddle! Now!" she said. The seven huddled together, attempting to put a strategy together. "Okay. We don't what we are up against, but from the looks of this guy, he seems pretty tough." Nialox started.

"We need something to give us an edge. What if some of us use keyblades, with the other use their other weapon?" Eleven piped up.

"Sounds good…" Xirulo said.

"It could work, provided the right timing." Three agreed.

"I concur." was all Five said.

"Agreed." Six said.

"All right. Let's do this. You in Nialox?" Arxiba said, giving the black and red haired girl a faint smile.

"Of course. Got it memorized?" She said. "Xiba, me and eleven will go alternate. The rest of you hit him as hard and fast as you can." The others nodded. "Okay. One. Two. Three. Break!" Nialox said, before her, Arxiba and Eleven lined up behind Xirulo, Three, Five and Six. Six drew Pain of solitude+; Xirulo drew Crown of Guilt+, holding the weapon like a fencer at a match. Five drew Silent Dirge+, crouching. She was ready, ready to pound this psychotic armored fool into the earth so far-….

"_Xe…ha…..ort…. Are you him?" _the knight stuttered. It seemed like he was trying to catch hold of the name. He caught it.

"_Xeha...nort…" _the sounded like his voicewas rising in anger, filled with tension.

"Whoever this 'Xenahort' person is, this guy _really_ doesn't like him…" Eleven started.

"What made you think so? The massive sword or the enraged tone?" Arxiba asked her.

"Both." Elven said back. She playfully stuck out her tongue at the arrow-gun toting girl.

"Excuse me, but we have much bigger fish and chips to serve." Xirulo spoke, motioning towards the armored foe.

"_Xenahort!" _ The knight said before standing. He hefted the blade out of the ground with ease. He wielded the blade in his left hand, like he focused on strength. (A/N: Cue your music, BECAUSE IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME! Just kidding, but, FIGHT SCENE TIME!)

The armored knight charged towards the group, air flowing around him as he readied to intercept… Only to be met with a solid rock wall. He went through it, denting his visor. He steadied himself, and felt a blade, no; blades crossing over him, hitting him over and over. "_Relentless tactics? Try this, old geezer."_ He hoisted himself into the air, slashing in all directions. He felt the blades let go of him, but that was replaced by a strange burning sensation in his arms. _"Huh? What's th-"_ his inner monologue was interrupted by a deafening explosion, coming from him? He opened his sight through the visor; the blast had somehow re-bent the metal to where he could see. A girl with black and red hair was hurling these flaming discs at him, he effortlessly dodged them and tapped the blade on the ground, and became enclosed within a spinning wheel, spinning left to right, and up and down. He charged at the girl, running over her black cloaked body, and he readied himself towards the other girls to run them over. Only for the wheels to get caught, no, _held_ by something. He turned only for a sweeping mass of black and pink vines encasing his vehicle. The wheel quickly morphed back into his blade, but not fast enough. A maroon scythe in a tone almost like the red in his armor slashed and buried itself deep into his armored body. He could hear the girl speaking…

"Nobody… and I mean nobody, does that to Nialox! NOBODY!" She screamed, before jumping on the handle, plunging the blade deeper into his encased form… She jumped off the handle, then spinning the scythe in a full circle, before finally shoving a pink and black encased fist into his right shoulder. It burnt and hurt on levels of pain he had never felt before, let alone comprehended. He grasped the scythe in one hand, yanking it free from his body, and with one fluid motion, slammed the pink and black haired girl into a nearby column of stone. He then flew into the air, hefted the blade onto his shoulder.

"_It's time… TO END THIS!" _he roared with the might he could muster.

-The room where nothing gathers-

"You…. Are. Kidding. Me!" Chris yelled, his face beginning to turn red.

"You said anywhere… I put them. _Anywhere._"Saix stated matter-of-factly.

"But there! Superior, will all do respect-"

"Operative Zero, silence. Saix chose wherever he willed. This was a test to see if they could survive, is it not?" Xemnas questioned.

"I'm going to save them." Chris said in a low tone.

"What was that?" Saix asked.

"I'm going to save them. And I dare you stop me!" Chris shouted.

He vanished in a flash of white. Next time it's Chris versus Lingering Will... Who will win? YOU the reader, should review and decide! One more thing. I need help with some OC names, including One(Xemnas/Xion) Three(Xaldin/Xion) Four(Vexen/Xion) Five(Lexaues/Xion) Six(Zexion/Xion) Seven(Saix/Xion) Eleven(Marluxia/Xion) and Twelve(Larxene/Xion.) all you do is combine their names. Ciao, and happy reading! 


End file.
